1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a control method thereof, more particularly, to an electronic apparatus which identifies a misrecognized voice input or a misrecognized motion input using user emotion information and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As an electronic technology develops and user needs are diversified, various types of electronic apparatuses have been developed. Recently, the technology of controlling an electronic apparatus through a user voice or a user motion has appeared, and a variety of interfaces for controlling an electronic apparatus through a user voice and a user motion have been developed and used in various electronic apparatuses.
In general, with respect to a voice recognition or a motion recognition, if the situation that has not been considered in the stage of development of a recognition device occurs when the device is actually used, a voice or a motion is often misrecognized unexpectedly.
In the related art, in order to correct a voice recognition error or a motion recognition error, all user inputs are transferred to an external server, a user identifies a misrecognition manually, and the identified result is used as data for improving performance of a recognition device, or a user confirms whether or not a recognition is successful for every recognition result and a setting value of a device is adjusted by the confirming.
The method of identifying a misrecognition manually by a user after transferring all user inputs to an external server has a high accuracy in identification of a misrecognition because the determination of a misrecognition is directly conducted by a user. However, the method has a disadvantage that a large cost (a storage space and workforce) and time are required in the process of collecting and identifying data. Further, user convenience reduces in the case where a user needs to confirm every recognition result as a user should answer every question for confirming whether a recognition is successful.